Kames Drabbles
by insideimasadrainbow
Summary: Every chapter is a short one shot. Kames but consists Cargan in future chapters. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Why am I hearing sad news about BTR authors leaving? I'm not one to talk but I'm really seriously trying and wanting to get back into writing my Kames and stories about the guys. Even if the show has ended. Until I get back in the groove, I'm back with drabbles. I know I've lost readers but that's okay, I'm starting over. Think of me as a new writer to the fandom XD

* * *

**Kames Drabbles**

**1**

**Night Swimming**

In their relationship, it was Kendall who was more of the risk taker than James. That is how James found him and his boyfriend neck deep in the Palm Woods pool way past the closing time. It was three in the morning and Kendall had the strong urge to take a late night swim and of course James was dragged along too.

It wasn't like James had been sleeping because he hadn't even been to sleep yet. Kendall had still been up too, bored out of his mind and wanting to do something drastic. The calmer of the pair, James suggested they leave the apartment and go to the loby to lounge on the plush couches. It was then that a bright light bulb appeared over the blonde's head and James suddenly found himself staring at his reflection in the pool and Kendall happily stripping beside him.

"This is the best idea you've ever came up with!" the blonde was chattering excitedly as he pushed his pajama bottoms off and peeled off his shirt. James sighed wondering how in the hell that this was _his_ idea.

"I'm pretty sure I said 'let's go down to the lobby and chill', not 'let's take a quicky dippy' Ken." James' tone of voice was half of exasperation and half of amusement. Kendall jogged to the pool's stairs and took them step by step until he was completely in the water. James watched the blonde wade in the water beaming like the stupid kid that he was and smiled in amusement.

Kendall looked over when James began stripping too and grinned. He swam over to the edge where James was dropping clothes and waited for the brunette. "If we get caught, I'm putting the blame on you." James informed the still grinning blonde whose hair was matted to his forehead and making him look even more cute. Emerald eyes darkened as they roamed the Adonis body standing above and a pink tongue swiveled out to slick up chapped lips.

"I'll take it _all_." Kendall purred, wiggling his bushy brows up and down, causing James to roll his eyes and chuckle. He sat down on the edge of the pool and sank in the cool water. Kendall leaned forward and kissed him gently, soft lips moving against his swiftly before pulling away and taking off in the water. James licked his lips and followed suit.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Tears. Happy tears from reading all the nice responses from everyone that I honestly wasn't expecting. Thank you! Hope this lives up to expectations ha ha. :)

Side note- I used my real life job for Kendall and a future drabble is in the same setting if that makes sense :)

* * *

**Kames Drabbles**

**2**

**Sass-alicious**

"Can I take your order?"

_"Uh yes.. I would like a twin old fashioned but hold the pick-"_

Kendall huffed in annoyance before placing his mouth next to the small speaker. "Would you like cheese on that twin?"

_"Uh.. hold on.." _The blonde heard distinct murmuring in the background and rolled his eyes. He glanced over to his right where his best friend James was also taking someone's order, black headphones set on top of his head. Kendall smiled. James was cute.

_"No cheese. And no pickles." _The blonde refocused on order machine and dotted the right buttons down. On the black screen white words showed up on them.

**Twin B**

**-P**

After there was a considerable long pause, Kendall spoke into the speaker irritably."Anything to drink? Any side items?" he jotted down the correct buttons for the next minute or so, it was quite a large order. At the end of it the blonde was biting back words that would end up getting him fired.

"Will this complete your oder?" he asked politely as he could.

_"Yes. Uh, can you make those separate please?"_

And boom went the ticking bomb. Time was up. James was long gone done with his order and was helping out with shakes. He put a lid on a oreo shake and came over to stand behind a seething Kendall. It was a big order totaling up to $76.89. To make it separate Kendall would have to start over.

Like hell he would.

"Sir, you should have told me from the start that this was on different tickets. No, I'm not starting this whole order over, you're gonna have to figure out who has what or cough in dough- I don't care WHAT you do but I'm not-"

_"Excuse me? You should have asked if we were on separate checks or not-"_

Kendall squawked indignantly. "Excuse _ME_? No, excuse YOU-" a warm hand slapped over his foul working mouth and James pulled him away before speaking into the speaker.

"I apologize sir. I'm coming to your table to put you all on different checks."

Whoever was on the telephone ordering noticed the voice of a new speaker and calmed down. _"Thank you." _click.

Kendall furiously threw James' hand off his mouth and glared. "What the fuck?! Don't go out there and put them on different checks! That asshole-"

James thumbed Kendall's fast moving lips which now stuttered to a stop at being brushed that way. Smiling, James grabbed a pad and pen and headed to the table.

"They aren't ready for your sass-alicious ass. I just saved everyone and your job. You can thank me later."

Kendall flared up with heat and gave James the bird who just laughed and disappeared into the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This one is more of a one shot than a drabble. I'm still obsessed with mermaids and so happy that there's a kames mermaid story out right now. I know I said I would write one and never did, so here's my shot. Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this little collection. :)

* * *

**Kames Drabbles**

**3**

**Merman**

It was their every year vacation. Same place. Same beach. Same private beach resort rented out for them and them only. The only thing... unsuspecting about their trip this time was that James stumbled upon a merman. It was after dark and the ocean was an eerie setting. James had wandered a little too far and was lost in his own world and time ticked away until the sun had gone down. James headed back as soon as he noticed the world had grown darker.

During his solo trip he had come across a unique shell. He picked it up and stored it away in his shirt pocket, but little did he know that a small tear was in the fabric and the shell silently slipped through it landing soundlessly on the sand. As he had walked away obliviously, glimmering emerald eyes had been watching him.

Now at the halfway point back to the resort, James realized that the shell was missing and was torn between trying to look for it or forget about it. It was just a shell, the sand had many to choose from. But James had found that particular shell to his liking. The intricate designs and patterns the shell owned and the vibrant color which was a emerald color intrigued him.

That his how James found himself retracing his steps and the hunt for his shell ensued. It lasted 15 minutes because the sky had really grown dark and his family was probably wondering where he was. Being that he was an only child, James was his mother's precious baby. Not hearing from him for how long as it's been, she'll probably most likely think the waves ate her son. James sighed and started to make his way back again feeling a little bummed.

As he neared the half mark again, something in the distance caught his eyes. James narrowed his eyes trying to see better and messily made out a shadow figure on the sand. This was a private beach. Surely his parents wouldn't be out here at this time of night. As he walked nearer, the color began to drain from his face and his heart rate started to pick up speed.

Stopping ten feet away, James stared at the figure. It was dark but James could see the bare skin that shimmered with scales, could see that from the waist down there were no legs but a tail. Two fins protruded and curved upwards. From the waist up was a slender torso. On the creature's back was a large dorsal fin that arched backwards until reaching the top of its tail. James saw that the dorsal fin was light green and white twisted together.

Hazel eyes were permanently wide as they stared at the merman. He was blonde but his face was hidden in his folded arms. James wondered if he was dead and if he should check to see or run around the creature. But then the tail twitched and the upper body moved. James was frozen in place, absolutely terrified. This wasn't The Little Mermaid- urr, merman?.. Either way, this was an undiscovered creature of the ocean and James had no idea what it was capable of.

Not waiting to find out now that it was clear the merman was still alive, James started to move around it when the creature rasped out words, words that James understood. "W-wait."

James froze and stared down at the merman who shakily raised up on his elbows. Emerald eyes captivated James and rooted him on the spot. "Please, you-" the merman trembled and fell forward on the sand. James bit his lip and hesitantly walked towards the creature. When he was an arms length away he stopped. His heart thudded wildly in his chest. In all his eighteen years, James never would have imagined himself knelt beside an actual mermaid. Those are children's stories. They're fantasy creatures who don't exist. Yet here one was. Out of the ocean.

The creature raised his head and _smiled _at James. James quit breathing for that moment, entranced with how gorgeous the merman was. Now that he was up close and could see his face, James didn't know if he's seen anyone more beautiful than the creature. Soft looking skin, round emerald eyes. A crooked nose and pink lips, all human features.

James jerked back in alarm when the merman reached out to him. "Please-" the merman rasped softly. "I won't hurt you. I wanted to give this to you. I saw it fall from your body." James stared at the creature's fisted hand which unfolded and revealed his shell. "It looked like you were happy when you found it but you didn't see it fall. I picked it up."

The merman's breath stuttered and he quivered slightly. James stared at the shell before slowly taking it. His fingers brushed the merman's palm and James blinked at the soft skin.

"Th-thank you." James whispered. It was all his voice could offer at the moment, because hello, who talks to a merman everyday?

The creature smiled and it was then that James notice the green orbs dimming in and out, like a bad light bulb before it loses light. Flickering on and off. It clicked instantly to James. "Oh god. You-you're a fish, a fish out of water! You- how did you- do you need to go back in the water or?" James gushed. The merman shrugged, smile still in place.

"I wasn't going back in the water until I gave you your shell. I have a time limit that allows me to be on land. It's been used up for awhile now. I don't have the strength to get back to the water." the creature laid his head on top of his folded arms and closed his eyes.

James was confused. This merman saw him lose his shell- which meant he was watching him and James didn't know how to feel about that- and it sounds like he waited for James to return before he went back in the ocean. But now he can't because his time was up. James felt a warmness spread through his body and looked down in gratitude at the merman.

Without thinking about his next actions, James carefully maneuvered the mermam in his arms, shocking the creature as he was suddenly cradled in strong arms. James' knees buckled and he gritted his teeth. The merman was quite heavy with his large fin and all. But James waddled his way towards the ocean until he was knee deep in the dark water.

The merman stared up at him with wide eyes and James only gave him a hesitant smile. The human was starting to regret his actions by bringing him and the creature in the water. Didn't mermaids drown humans?

_'Then again he's a merman I guess... still.' _James thought as his heart rate sped up. He was a good swimmer but trying to out swim a merman? _'Not likely.' _James thought. He slowly let go of the creature whose tail slipped underneath the water. Now they faced each other and James was freaking out even more.

The merman had looked sick on the beach but now he had a glow to him and James didn't know if this was good or bad for him personally. What would the creature do?

"Thank you."

James blinked. The merman smiled and repeated himself. "Uhh... yep." James replied and started inching away. This was getting weird for him. He really hoped this was a dream or he was going crazy. Thinking the merman would advance on him, James was wrong as the creature stayed put still wearing a smile. James paused his escape, feeling a slight twinge of guilt.

Here he was being stereotypical about a merman and their drowning rumors. All this merman was being nice and giving him his lost shell back. James sighed and gave his real smile, though it was small. Reaching out, James held his shell out to the merman.

"I should be thanking you. Here. Keep this."

The merman stared at the shell before looking back at James and shook his head. "No, it's yours-"

"I'd like it if you'd have it." James added, "Please." when he saw the merman was hesitant. Now he gently took the offered shell and smiled back.

"After the trouble I went through to get this back to you, you're giving it to me. Then at least have my name-" James was surprised when the merman moved gracefully towards him and gently kissed him. Pulling back, the merman's eyes twinkled. "Kendall."

"J-James." James found himself stammering, cheeks warm.

Kendall grinned. "Thanks again. Good-bye James."

And James was staring at open black water. Kendall disappeared under the water without making a single splash. It was only when James, in a slight daze, had made it back to the shore and turned to stare at the ocean did he see the tip of the green tail of the merman Kendall.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **My every day of posting failed due to writer's block lol. That's so sad, ain't it? Anyways this drabble is for **4ever with Kames** because she requested bullied James and jock Kendall. If you want to see something or have something specific written, please let me know so I don't have writer's block! I'm open to anything, just try and keep it James/Kendall - Top/Bottom! This is mostly Kames but I'll have Cargan as the pair, so if you ship them like I ship Kames and want something, let me knooow. :)

* * *

**Kames Drabbles**

**4**

**Bullies and Tutors**

_SLAM!_

James' back banged against the locker in the deserted hallway. The books in his arms clattered to the ground, sprawling open with the pages crumpling. He should be used to this, the non stop bullying for being a nerd and outcast, but it still hurt. Physically and emotionally. Avoiding eye contact with one of his many tormentor, the nerd bent down to pick up his fallen material.

A leg zipped up to his stomach and kicked there, sending pain through the area as he was sent backwards on the ground. "Tch." a voice from above scoffed in disgust. Peering through his brown locks, James made his attacker out to be Wayne Wayne, a known senior for his thuggish traits and history. He was also known as James' personal and daily bully despite James having at least 3 or 4 inches on him. Wayne Wayne didn't have a reason to pick on James constantly, but he did, and everyone else followed.

James pursed his lips and cast his eyes downward when the bully walked over until he hovered directly above him. "It pisses me off having to just look at you." Wayne Wayne's mean voice spoke. James was silent. Wayne Wayne roughly nudged James's leg with his Jordans. Before anything else was said and done, something brown and white buzzed through the air and there was a loud smacking sound and a grunt of pain.

"It pisses me off just to have to look at you, the fuck." while the new speaker's voice was warm, the tone was icy. James looked behind him and his hazel eyes widened. There were several ways in an high school setting that would catch popularity. Wayne Wayne is known for his thuggish antics. Mercedes Griffins is known for her money and sleeping with just about everyone. And Kendall Knight is known for being the star captain of the school's hockey team.

James was never in the lime light unless he was being tortured. Even then, popular students like Kendall were never around when that happened and James hardly glimpsed the shining blonde. James was always found in the library or in a secluded area of the school. So to see Kendall, in the flesh and so close, well, James found it hard to think all of a sudden.

Wayne Wayne gingerly rubbed his nose where a football had hit it and glared at the newcomer. "Fuck off Knight." he growled and kicked the football towards Kendall who merely stepped over the rolling ball.

"I'm really not here to entertain you." Kendall was saying as he stepped around James' sitting form and stood in front of him. James toned out the rest of Kendall's words, distracted by his figure. The blonde was tall, but James had 2 inches on him the most. He was slender for an athlete, slim. But from the way Kendall held himself up, there was hidden strength beneath the non-bulky physique.

James blinked when there was suddenly a hand in his face. He blinked up at the owner of the hand and was surprised to see the hockey captain smiling down at him. "You okay?" Kendall asked, still waiting for James to accept his hand. Nodding mutely, James accepted the hand and was half surprised when he was pulled up easily to his feet. Face to face, height to height, James found himself looking downwards at a pale face with sparkling emerald eyes.

"You're James Diamond, right?" Kendall asked after a short pause of taking in the taller male.

James nodded again, a look of slight confusion on his face. What would someone like Kendall want with someone like him? Movement made hazel eyes jump to the blonde's mouth where Kendall had twisted his lips cutely. They were pink and fleshy and James found himself staring.

"To be honest, you aren't what I was expecting." Kendall spoke, mouth untwisting.

"Huh?" James finally managed to talk, and how so intelligent it was. But he was very confused now. Kendall's words meant he had known of James which made James feel some type of way, a good type of way.

"Typical nerds wear khakis and tuck their shirts in but you dress with style and you're, 'scuse me, sexy." James would have felt flattered if Kendall hadn't sounded so genuinely surprised.

It had been a long day for James filled with stupid people and teachers and loads of homework, which okay, the latter wasn't that bad. Now Kendall Knight had suddenly showed up and was confusing and James just wanted to go home now. His last class ended and he just needed to stop by one of his class's to talk to a teacher about a paper and then he was gone.

Slightly miffed, James dusted himself off and cleared his throat. "Thanks I guess, but I've got to go."

"No wait, I'm really not trying to offend you! And here," Kendall bent down and quickly gathered up James' fallen and apparently, as James blinked in realization, forgotten books and stood back up. "Don't forget these." the blonde cheerfully placed the books in James' awaiting arms.

"Thanks." James mumbled.

"So look, I actually came to find you so I can ask a question.. it's kind of embarrassing really." Kendall scratched his head and James stared at him, surprise etched on his face. The blonde sighed. "I'm failing one of my classes really badly and uh, I heard it through the grapevine that you're the go to person. Uh, if you don't mind that is. Will you please tutor me? Just for this one class, I'll do anything."

To say James was stumped would be correct. Not only did Kendall Knight just ask for him to tutor him, someone had suggested him to Kendall. Which meant not everyone was as Wayne Wayne and his followers.

Kendall was looking at him hopefully and James couldn't help but fall in the deep pool of the emerald orbs. "Which class?" James heard himself ask. Kendall beamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **HI! I'm not dead, I'm a certified lurker now lol. No, I just keep losing inspiration for writing BTR but this came to me, and it's not the best I could have done with it but I still like it. And I hope you all do too. :)

**ALSO: **Please, if anyone has a request for anything, let me know. I don't WANT to have writer's block for BTR so I'm down for anything. Kames, bottom!Kendall, you already know. So yes, do not be shy. ^.^

* * *

**The Kissing Booth**

There were several things Kendall wanted to know.

Take 1: Like why he was spending his only off day for the week in the blazing hot L.A weather at a carnival.

Take 2: Like why he was not even allowed to enjoy himself at least at the carnival due to the fact that he was stationed behind the kissing booth giving his delicious lips away for a damn dollar. His lips are worth more than just a dollar people, come on.

Take 3: Like why the line seemed to never end! The blonde swears he keeps seeing the same girl.

Take 4: Like why and _how_ did he get in this predicament?

Oh, he'll tell you why: Because sometimes doing good for others is a trap like the one he's in now. Trying to help others out but getting yourself fucked (and not the good fucked) as your end result and it's just not pretty and it sucks. Not the good way either.

Today was the day Kendall was going to do Kendall because he was Gustavo-free for a full 24 hours. He had planned his entire day which was sleep, sleep, and more sleep. Food and hitting the theaters because Guardians of the Galaxy is worth seeing more than once.

But nooo oh nooo. He naively offered to take a frantic Camille's place at the carnival because she received a callback for the role as Elphaba in Wicked. Kendall stupidly told her to go while he took her place, of course not knowing she was booked at the damn kissing booth.

The blonde let out an annoyed sigh, however a ghost of a smile played on his slightly puffed lips. He was happy for his friend and knew Camille wanted this part badly. He hoped she got it, especially since he's covering for her and giving his lips away cheaply.

_'Think on the bright side Kendall' _he thought to himself _'At least your kissing good looking people'_

"Well aren't you just a doll."

Kendall snapped out of his reverie and blanched at the next person in line. _'Spoke too soon' _the blonde thought, fighting down a shudder as he stared at the expired human form in front of him. Damn, the lady had to be halfway to 200 and she was applying an 11 year old's cheap gloss to her expired rotten looking lips.

At this point Kendall could care less about the charity the money was going to, he refused to kiss great-great-great-great-great grandma over here.

Granny had a different thought though as she pushed up against the counter grinning. Kendall swallowed. Her teeth- ack ick.

"Bring those babies over here sweet doll and let me-" grandma puckered her lips and made moaning sounds. Kendall felt faint. Before he could pass out or vomit, whichever one came first, loud, boisterous laughter, familiar laughter, filled the air. Kendall looked past the old lady, past the cute guy, past the duo of pretty girls, past half the line where his three best friends emerged through.

"Oh thank you hockey pucks." the blonde breathed before growing even more excited when he saw a fourth familiar person come behind his buds. "Camille!" he shrieked, and no, it was not manly, but what he was put through for the past four hours, he doesn't care.

Camille, James, Carlos, and Logan spotted their youngest friend at the same time and grinned. "Doll, guess what? I got the part!" Camille squealed as she pushed her way to the front. When the rest of the guys met up with her, the old woman had no choice but to move away, a deep scowl on her face.

She wasn't the only one, everyone waiting in line started complaining how they were there first which was ignored. Logan looked up at the sign and snickered. "I thought 'Mille was kidding but you really are giving your lips away."

"It's not like I had a choice! You guys came just in time, my lips were seconds away from being diagnosed with some kind of disease from granny over there." Kendall pouted while his friends laughed. "It's not funny! Cam, please tell me you're here to do this now. I'm begging you."

Camille poked Kendall's nose. "Yes you big baby, I'm here to do my job. But first, since you know, I'm already here-" Camille caught Kendall off guard by pressing her petal soft lips against his briefly. The curly brunette pulled away and plopped a five in the box. "Because they're worth so much more than a dollar." the girl winked. Kendall blinked.

And then, "I'll double that!" Carlos fished out a ten and before the blonde knew it, he had fevered hot lips taking over his own, a large hand cupping his cheek and pulling him close. The Latino pulled away laughing. "There. Logie, you promised me corn dogs." Carlos turned to Logan who nodded.

"Yeah, fine. But first-" Kendall couldn't get a break as he was pulled towards Logan, a soft kiss placed on his cheek. The ravenette dropped a ten and five in the bucket before allowing a hyper Latino to drag him off into the carnival.

"What the hell?" Kendall finally managed out, voice squeaky and adamant. A movement from James made the blonde jump away and glare. "No no no NO. First of all I thought you three were with Gustavo-"

"We were," James replied, small smirk on his lips as he crept forward, reaching out an arm towards Kendall. "We got out early and decided to come here. It just happened that Camille got her part and was on her way here too."

"Still-" Kendall gasped when hands locked on his flailing wrists and yanked him forward halfway across the counter.

"Yeah," James murmured and tilted his head as he leaned down, "Be still." Kendall's eyes widened when warm lips closed over his own. He let out a choked sound and James used that moment to slip his tongue inside Kendall's wet cavern, licking the blonde's sweet mouth making him melt. James pulled away all too soon and tugged Kendall from out his chair. "Come on."

The blonde stumbled around the stand and next to James who dropped an arm over his shoulder. Camille, giggling, took Kendall's spot and waved at the two. "Have fun, come see me later okay?"

"Bye 'Mille. We will." James called back as he lead a blushing Kendall away. Once again the angry complaints of the people who had waited in line for Kendall's lips were ignored by James who kept a possessive hold on the blonde.


End file.
